One Last Time
by Fifi H. Hasman
Summary: Before Jin utilizes his elite military unit, Tekken Force, to carry out covert missions in order to engulf the world in chaos, he decides to give Asuka a last visit.


A/N: First oneshot. =) I'm sorry if Jin or Asuka seemed OOC. =/ The story's kinda AU, so yeah. Anyway, I would like to dedicate this to my friends:_ Kira131_ and _MutsomonoSatori_. I may or may not continue this. So, I'll just leave it as a one-shot, maybe two-shots, but who knows? ^-^

--

It was a peaceful night.

The moonlight casting on the beach house made it look ever so peaceful and undisturbed. Waves were crashing against the shore, its sound surprisingly soothing to the ears of the silhouette behind the tree, slowly creeping towards the balcony attached to a room on the upper floor. He had quite a hard time trying to escape from his own army, especially Zaibatsu's top executives. Being a leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu could also mean full-time protection.

Now that he was on the loose for the time being, he decided to take the opportunity to meet his cousin, who happened to be the only one who managed to steal his heart in the middle of chaos and even in peace. That earned her a place in his heart, as one of the two most precious persons in his life. In some countries, people would've thought of it as incestuous, but he knew that it was completely legal in Japan.

His leather coat was swaying behind him as he grabbed onto the pillar that supported the balcony and easily jumped up, twisting his body athletically and landed on the wooden floor with an almost silent thud, not wanting to alert the tenant who might be sleeping. He placed his hand on the door knob of the glass door that led to the room and turned it slowly. It was smooth and unlocked, not much to his surprise. Asuka can be a real klutz and forgetful despite the fact that she was one of the smartest, kick-ass martial artists, but surprisingly brash and arrogant.

He stepped in, inhaling the air inside of the room. It was laced with a scent that was mind-blowing; so sweet, pleasant and unique.

_Jasmine._

Almost in a daze, his bloodshot eyes roamed around the decent, yet beautifully decorated room. There was a walk-in closet on the other side of the room, a study table at one corner with a Macbook, a cellphone and books jumbled messily yet respectively on it, and then he quickly looked at the double bed, expecting to see Asuka sleeping on it, but she was nowhere near there.

Feeling a breath thawing out a spot on his back even though he had about two layers of cloth on, the hotness was detectable. He tilted his head to the side, looking at the corner of his eye, only to be hit on the face across the room and into a wall.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" demanded Jin angrily, clenching his hands hand into a fist. That was the second time. He promised to himself that the next time he met her, he will make sure that he won't get hit as if it was a regular thing. If there was a next time, that is.

Unbeknown to him, he stared back at her softly and moved his gaze up and down. She was in her shorts, her baggy t-shirt hanging loosely on her slender body.

Her delicate brown eyes, now raged and irritated, glared at him as if piercing through his eyes and into his soul as she advanced towards him slowly and snarled, pulling him out of his reverie. "What are you looking at, pervert?! GAHHH! What for?! You broke in into my house, that's what!"

Scoffing for not believing what he had just heard, he rolled his eyes and retorted, "You were the one who left the door unlocked."

Her blood began to boil in anger and her face fumed in embarrassment, she let out a frustrated groan. "Just get out of my house!!!"

He mumbled something inaudible while brushing the brick dust off of his shoulders and hair and stood up, hovering her. "Make me."

She bit her lower lip in aggravation, she hissed, "You jerk!" Almost landing a punch on him, he dodged the attack effectively and moved to the right, going around behind her and grabbed her hands to the back, holding them in a vice lock. She struggled in his arms, demanding and . "Let me go!"

He didn't listen, and trapped her smaller hands in one hand, the other travelling down to her waist and and pulled her into him. He sank his face into the crook of her neck and said softly that shook her heart, "I came to say good bye."

Asuka struggled again, but this time weakly that showed off her shock, her arms fell limply to either side as he let go of them. Her tongue froze in place, finding no words to respond about him leaving.

Why was she so... sad?

Why did it brand a big impact on her?

Jin hugged her from behind even tighter, one of his arms resting around her shoulders. She found him to be warm and undeniably cozy, but that was the first yet last time she would ever be held in his arms. He gently, slowly uttered. "I love you..."

Then he kissed the top of her head, trailing soft kisses lower until his lips met her cheek, breathing in her scent as he did so. Her cheeks turned rosy and flushed as an aftereffect. The next thing she knew, he was gone.

Her eyes were welling up with tears as her heart wrenched in pain. Her sobs grew even more intense and gratifyingly heart-breaking. She turned around and felt herself hyperventilating as she saw that the door was closed. Wobbling to it, she checked the door knob to find it locked, causing her chest to sting as she burst into tears, just like taking a hot shower. She turned to her blanket and her pillows as comfort, silently hoping that they would meet again, even if she could only see him from far away.


End file.
